The Forgotten People
by PennyLessWriter
Summary: The Life of the Serf Tyrell leadind up to the war with the Angaraks.


_I'd like to begin by saying that I own all the characters here and am solely responsible for both Belgariad and Mallorean. Now, if you really believe that then frankly I am surprised that you had enough grey matter to start up your computer, get onto the internet and well, frankly get this far. I trust you all to figure out which characters are mine and which belongs to Mr. Eddings himself :)_

_Reviews would be great, after all the greatest opinions of all times are from the _readers themselves.

**The Forgotten People – Chapter 1**

War was coming, everyone knew that and was frightened for their lives and those of their loved ones. The air was filled with a tense fearful atmosphere as most felt the unease and dread. The call had come from the Rivan Queen-to-be Ce'nedra who had, with her fiery speech rallied everyone to a frenzy to go and stand with King Belgarion against the foul deity Torak and the armies of Angarak.

However as the week went by the excitement had died down and people were beginning to think logically. They had on the moment of passion shouted their defiance against Torak, but only now realised what they had done. Only now did they fully feel their mortality and many knew they would die in the coming war. One Mimbrate Knight passing some serfs with his colleagues had laughed upon them, calling them cannon fodder.

It was a highly inappropriate comment made my by one who had less then Knightly virtues but the comment has stuck. They were indeed cannon fodder, they would be the ones sent first. The best fighters would be kept in check until the opponents were tested. They truly were indeed the expendable.

**A Month to Go**

It was evening the serfs were returning from another hard days work on the field. Theirs was a harsh life, working for many hours in the fields for a pay that barely allowed them to meet their needs. Many a serfs went hungry as taxes after taxes took away what little they had. Tyrell was one such as these, he often worried about many things but he always looked forward to going home. In his life there was only one thing he had to look forward too, his beautiful wife. She made his life worth living and bought some level of joy. Despite their poverty she found joy in the smallest things and always found a way to make Tyrell smile.

He worried though because she was extremely beautiful with a figure that most men lust for. He could handle the other serfs who for most part treated her with respect but the ones he worried about were the Knights. Many a times he tensed when she caught the attention of this lecherous Knight or that who stared openly at her breasts. Sometimes he would grab the handle of his shovel so hard, barely holding back his urge to strike the knight when they made a grab for her. She had learnt though, she would let them have their grope to calm them a bit for to move away too quickly was to incur their wrath, instead joke and move away.

He felt so helpless then, he wanted to protect her but he feared the Knight for they had the power to punish anyone who dared opposed them. He wasn't frightened for himself but rather what might happen to his wife.

Tyrell didn't like the Knights, he thought of them as an arrogant lot who treated those lower then them as properties and not human. Sure, he heard of others who were the ideal embodiments of a true Knight, such as the Knight of Vo Mandor. The Knight of Vo Mandor was said to be the true representation of nobility but Tyrell put it down to myth. Vo Mandor was a hundred leagues away farther then Tyrell had ever travelled.

The Knights he knew were cruel, arrogant and would treat their hunting dogs better then the people who worked for them. He could hardly bring himself to believe that decent Mimbrate nobility existed.

He came out of his dark ponderings as he heard his wife Sophia shout out his name and broke out in a smile. She came running toward him and he still couldn't believe that he, Tyrell, was so fortunate to have a wife such as her. She rushed into his arms and kissed him deeply and he felt all the worries and exhaustion fade away into nothing.

"Milady", he said with a grin.

"Milord", she replied with a winsome smile and they both laughed. She linked her arm with his and they walked back to their small cottage. They never talked about their day or money or politics, when they were together nothing else mattered. It was once again Tyrell felt bad that he couldn't offer this beautiful wife of his a better life, even though she never mentioned it. As they walked through the village they joked and laughed and some villagers looked up sharply wondering how someone can find humour in the harsh life they live in.

As they were about to enter their cottage they turned, as the heard the sounds of hoof beats. Four Knights approached the village, their armour gleaming in the sun. They came and stopped in the square and waited upon their horses silently, waiting for the people to approach them. The Knight at the fore sat upon a might war horse, black as night and standing at twenty hands high. Upon one hand was his lance and a truly magnificent sword hung from his scabbard. Upon his shield which rested upon his back was the device of a Black Eagle resting upon the pommel of a sword with wings outstretched.

The other three knights were well known to the villagers, for they sat on their horse without a helmet and they had the haughty look of one Highborn. The one of a handsome face but cruel eyes was Sir Kray and he was their rightful lord. The villagers worked for him. Life under him was harsh as he taxed and worked them heavily.

To him these villagers were no more then beasts of burden, as if he seemed to think they were but toys for his amusement. It was this Knight Tyrell feared the most as he was the one who seemed to have targeted out his wife. Once he had dropped money at Tyrell's feet and demanded his wife for bed sports. Tyrell was only saved from answering when a page came riding hard from the castle to inform Sir Kray that guests come to visit.

He made Tyrell's life hell more often then not he was found harassing Sofia, the only reason that he had not taken her yet was because he was enjoying the cat and mouse game. As always with him, were his two companions Sirs Bardoz and Meridian. No one would accuse these two of being proper Knights as they abused their station that even other nobilities avoided them. Sofia had once looked to Sir Bardoz for help as one day Kray cornered her in the Tavern he was then new to the village and had a kindly face. It was as a cruel disguise for beneath lay a character and heart so vile it would make hardened criminals wary. He answers to her plea was to tear the front of her dress which bought howls of appreciation from those in the tavern.

She could do nothing but endure the stares and lewd comments of men as Kray held her. Not every man in the tavern was of a lecherous nature, some were decent folk who managed to extract Sofia and return her home to Tyrell. It was only through Tyrell's kindness and patience was she able to come through it. Tyrell had wanted to march out and kill Kray but only her constant pleading had stopped him.

Sir Meridian was of a quiet sort he never spoke to anyone but there were dark rumours about how he at times of war would hang around the hospital tents. He often spent time with the dying and those at a casual glance would think he was giving comfort to those around him. If one looked closer however one would step back, for his face would be fixed in a perverse like excitement as his breath came in short gasps while he drank in the suffering of the mortally wounded. There were stories of how when he took a woman to his bed she was never seen again.

All three knights were laughing at a jest made by Kray with only the fore knight staying silent. Kray nudged Meridian when he spotted Sofia and she moved behind Tyrell for protection. This amused Kray even more as he got ready to come off his horse when his way was blocked as the silent knight manoeuvred his horse in front of him. Kray looked as if he was about to say something but the presence of the Knight made him stay in tongue.

The Knight slid off his horse without a sound, as if he wore no armour. His stance and bearing spoke a great amount of strength and agility and he approached Tyrell, Sofia and the other villagers.

"What is thy name kind sir", the Knight suddenly asked Tyrell. Tyrell was momentarily speechless as the Knight had not only addressed him directly but with a courtesy he had not seen in Knights before. The Knight's voice was firm and spoke of monumental confidence and strength tempered with kindness.

Tyrell realised that the Knight was still waiting for an answer and as much as he hated Knights he returned the courtesy that was shown to him.

"Tyrell milord", he said while bowing.

The Knight acknowledged this by slightly inclining his head. He looked round the other villagers as I assessing them then reached up to take off his helmet. As his helmet came off the villagers could see that he had a kind face tempered with confidence and the utmost belief in oneself. Laughter lines wrinkled round his eyes and the eyes themselves shone with kindness and friendliness. There was something about however that said that if one were to fall on the wrong side on him then one was in for a very long and painful day.

"And who is this lady that doth bedazzle mine eyes and put noble ladies to shame", asked the Knight again. Again, Tyrell would have normally bridled at the attention but this Knight seemed different, as if he had no ulterior motives.

"Milord, this is my wife Sofia", replied Tyrell unconsciously putting his arm around her.

"She truly puts the sun to shame", said the Knight bowing and kissing her hand. "Thine wife is a treasure Tyrell and thou art lucky to have the love of such a fine woman".

Despite herself Sofia couldn't help but laugh lightly as she was overcome by such flattery and the fact that no Knight had shown such courtesy to her before. She curtsied and moved once against to Tyrell's side.

"Come then Tyrell", said the Knight in a friendly but firm voice. One got the impression that when this Knight made a request others would follow without question.

"Come", the Knight said once again. "The heat and harshness of the journey doth parch my throat and I long for the cool touch of Ale". So Saying he made a gesture for Tyrell to and the other villagers to follow and walked towards the meagre tavern. After a while of hesitation the others followed him not sure what to make of this Knight.

If the villagers had looked back they would have noticed Kray sitting stiffly upon his horse affronted that the strange Knight has ignored him completely. Something that rankled his pride and made him fill up with irrational rage.

_So that's it, Chapter 1. I was going to write the whole story but as I'm really new at this so I need the feedback of my peers and readers. So advice and reviews will be appreciated that way I'll know whether to continue or go back to my day job :p_


End file.
